1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to respiratory interface devices for transporting a gas to and/or from an airway of a user which include, but not limited to, a mask having a flexible faceplate or patient contacting cushion, and, in particular, to a flexible faceplate or patient contacting cushion having a selectable hardness by virtue of removable inserts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Respiratory interface devices, such as a mask, may include a relatively rigid faceplate and a softer patient contacting cushion. Alternatively, a flexible faceplate may act as a patient contacting cushion. Hereinafter, this description shall refer to a patient contacting cushion but it is understood that the patient contacting cushion may be a flexible faceplate as well. The patient contacting cushion is made from a relatively soft material that is structured to substantially adapt to the contour of the user's face. Thus, the patient contacting cushion creates a generally continuous seal about the user's nose and/or mouth.
While such patient contacting cushions create a generally continuous seal, the seal may include gaps or may be subject to gapping when the user moves. Such gapping may be caused by the patient contacting cushion being too soft, or too soft in a specific location.